A Britter-Sweet Dream
by Alley McNally
Summary: Minato dreams of a life denied to him inside the belly of Death God.


This is a first for me, a Naruto fanfic. I know that usually I write Superman Fanfics, but right now this is my passion (although the man of steel is always in my heart). Please enjoy my story about Naruto's Father, Minato:

(PS: Due to an issue that a reviewer mentioned, I am reposting this story. Fanfiction messed up the formatting. Sorry about that)

**A Britter-Sweet Dream**

"Eight sign seal . . ."

Minato was enveloped by white light and felt the world fade away as he died. Before he knew it, he was in a great void - alone. It threatened to destroy his soul. He missed his wife. He missed his son. He wanted to see them so badly that he felt that he could almost touch them.

His mind wandered. His thoughts strayed. He began to dream. That dream told a story very different from the one that just unfolded. It was a safe and wonderful story that gave shelter to his tormented mind. It allowed him to forget everything:

Minato laid awake in his bed. It was late but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going over the events of the day. He had almost lost his family tonight. His wife had given birth, but a masked man threatened to take both away from him. It was the worst case scenario. Minato wasn't prepared. He had barely been able to save them.

He was lucky tonight, but he didn't feel it. His family and his village was safe, for now. Minato had failed to capture that man though. He hadn't been able to put a scratch on him. He had been driven off, but he could come back at any time. Minato still didn't know who he was or how he got past that barrier. And without that knowledge, his village and his family were still at threat. How could he protect them from the unknown? It seemed impossible. But he would protect them with his life. It was his duty as a husband and a father. He just didn't know how.

Minato opened his eyes. It was late and his mind wouldn't cease. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow. He needed sleep. But he couldn't stop worrying about the most important people in his life. He couldn't stop worrying about the village and that masked man.

Beside him was his wife, Kushina, and his son, Naruto. She clutched their son in her arms despite being sound asleep. She hadn't let him go since Minato had reunited them. He hated seeing her like this but he hated even more that he had allowed all this to happen. _Some father I am turning out to be._ he thought as the minutes ticked away, _I couldn't even keep the two of you out of harm's way. But I will make it up you._ Minato reached over and touched his son's head. _I'll keep you safe for now on, I promise._

"Minato?"

"I'm here."

"Everything is going to be okay, right?"

Minato looked into his wife's eyes. For a moment, she looked so small and scared. Which made him feel all the more useless. He couldn't let Kushina see that. He had to be strong for her. "It will, I promise." Minato gave her one of his best smiles and hoped that it would do the trick. Luckily, she drifted off to sleep moments later. _Forgive me, Kushina._ He thought as sleep finally took him.

The next day, Minato was in his office. It had been a busy morning and Minato was finding it hard to stay awake. But there was so much to do that he couldn't stop now. He had to find that man. To stop him. He just wasn't getting anywhere! He nothing to really go on. He was an Uchiha - that was fairly certain, but as for the rest of it - he didn't know.

Minato doubted that he was truly Madara, but it couldn't be ruled out. It was possible that it was Madara. And if that was true, then the whole Shinobi world was at risk. It would be only a matter of time.

Whatever Madara's plans were, they were delayed last night. Which gave them time to figure something out. If only they could figure out how to stop him! He won't hand over his village or his family to a mad man. He would protect them with everything he had.

It wasn't until very late that Minato left his office. It had been a nonstop day of meetings and reports. He missed his wife and his newborn son. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold them close and never let go. The hunt for Madara could wait. He had to see them. He had to make sure that they were safe.

Minato had doubled the guard on them. However if that man attacked again, he doubted that they would be enough. They would not be safe. Minato still hadn't figured out how that man's jutsu worked let alone have a defense for it. For now, he wanted his family close so he could keep an eye on them. He would be their shield. Madara would not touch them again. That he swore on his life . . .

When he approached the house, he stopped to made sure that the ABU he ordered were in place. He check that nothing was amiss. Then and only then did he allow himself to go in. Minato was exhausted but he wanted to check in on his family before heading to bed himself. He entered his home quietly so that he didn't wake them. Shortly after, he found them in Naruto's nursery.

Kushina was in the chair, fast asleep and holding Naruto. However, unlike yesterday, she seemed so peaceful and relaxed. It made him relax a little. _Everything was fine. Naruto and Kushina are safe._ He thought as got a blanket and put it around them. He kissed Kushina and patted his son's head before heading toward's their room. He only stopped to turn off the light as he passed. _I will keep you safe, I promise._

In weeks that followed the attack, Minato was absorbed in the hunt for the Masked Man. He read report after report; Sent man after after man after him; but so couldn't find a trace of him. After almost three months of searching, he only knew what he learned that day when he faced him. Which frustrated Minato to no end. It was impossible to keep his family safe if he couldn't stop that man.

There was also the issue that the attacker was an Uchiha. While it was possible that he wasn't anyone who currently lives within the village, it was likely that he could be one of them. Which made relations between the Uchiha and the rest of the village worse. Without knowing which Uchiha tried to kill his family - it made him slightly suspicious of everyone - even old friends. Which Minato hated. But the danger to his family was very real and he couldn't find one responsible. If that man should attack again, Minato may not be able to protect them. This was a fact that didn't sit well with Minato.

Minato knew that he needed to wait for the time being. He knew that the man would surface again. It only a matter of time. He needed to keep his eyes and ears open. He asked Jiraiya-sensei to see what he could find. It was a long shot, but at least he felt like he was doing something. Minato hated waiting when it came to his family's safety, but for now it would have to do. They were safe for the time being. That was all that mattered.

The door to his office flew open. Minato looked up and smiled as his wife strode in carrying their son. She never knocked and she didn't care about what was going on in his office. She entered whenever she pleased. It was something that annoyed the elders to no end. Which made Minato love her even more. She had a knack for coming in at the worst times. That amused Minato. He wondered, how many times had she rescued him by doing that? He didn't know, but he was grateful each time she did it.

"So, this is where you're hiding." Kushina stared right into his eyes. She wasn't going to let him go. There was no escape, but perhaps he could try to wiggle a little out of it.

"I am not hiding. I am working."

"No, you're hiding and you're coming with me."

She ran over and grabbed her husband's arm then dragged him to his feet. Minato could have resisted but he found that it was easier not to. Besides, for some reason, he really liked it. It felt natural and right. She made his heart beat faster and face flush whenever she did things like this. Whatever she had in mind, Minato was provably going to love it. He always did. Kushina always seemed to know what he needed.

Today was no exception. Kushina dragged her husband to the roof. The moment he arrived, Minato began to relax. She released him then sat down nearby. Minato watched as she snuggled Naruto. Suddenly, he was at peace. He sat down beside her. Then Kushina gave him his son.

All the cares in the world melted away. Minato was just a proud father of a baby boy. He was not a Hokage with a world under threat. Hunting that Masked Man could wait - he had family to take care of. As Minato held him Naruto started pulling his father's hair. He seemed content to hold on with all his might - even with his father's complaints. Not that Minato took any action to stop him. Which meant that his mom had to pry him off.

"He sure has a strong grip." Minato laughed as she put Naruto in her lap. "He must take after his mother."

She looked at her husband, "Minato, don't encourage him." Minato smiled. He felt like he could stay here forever. Finally, He laid down on the ground and watched his family. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

In this dreams; he saw a strong and kind shinobi that his son will become. He couldn't see his son's face, but he knew it was him. He told him, "Watch me, Dad" as he ran ahead with Minato only steps behind. He was so proud . . .

Minato woke up to find a tiny baby nestled in his arms. He drew in his son and kissed him on the forehead. _You will become a splendid shinobi, I just know it._

"So, you're awake." Minato looked up to find his wife watching them from a seated position. She was so beautiful it almost hurt.

"Was I asleep long?" He asked, hoping that she would draw near.

She looked away and said, "Not long." She leaned over her husband and whispered, "Did you have a good dream?"

Minato smiled. The hair he wanted to play with was finally in range. It was so beautiful, just like it's owner, that he couldn't help but touch it. He just had to be careful not to wake his son. And as it slipped through his fingers he could feel it's soft and silky nature. How anyone could have such beautiful hair was beyond him, but he was glad that she did.

She touched his hand and their eyes locked on each other. Kushina teased him, "Minato, you're as bad as your son."

_I'm as bad as my son, huh?_ Minato thought as he looked down at the sleeping form on his arm. _I have a son - it's still hard to believe._ "That's not so bad, is it?" He asked as he let go of his wife's hair so he could pet his son.

Kushina smiled at him and laughed, "I guess it's not."

"Thank you, Kushina."

She looked puzzled. "For what?"

Minato looked at his wife then back to his son. "For reminding me that things aren't so bad as long as the two of you are here with me."

"Minato . . ."

A moment later that Naruto woke up; looking for his lunch. Kushina took their son back home to feed him and Minato returned to his office. He felt now that he could handle the rest of what the day had to offer. That he could find that man and protect his family. He wasn't going to give up until he did.

As the weeks past, life returned to normal at the Hidden Leaf. While he was still pursuing the man in the mask, it became less of an issue. He hadn't shown himself for a while and for now things were peaceful. The people of the village were happy and the Land of Fire was safe, for now. That would be enough for Minato at least for the time being.

Besides, he had a family to take care of.

Minato made a point to sneak away whenever he could to see his wife and son. It refreshed him and filled him up with hope. He loved how his son was growing so well. He was becoming more and more lively every day. Minato loved to play with his son and he couldn't wait until he was mobile. It was just around the corner, it had to be. After all, his son was growing so nicely that he had to be running around in no time!

Kushina was convinced that once Naruto was mobile that he be a terror. That he would get into all kinds of trouble. But to be honest, Minato didn't mind that. If Naruto was going to be like Kushina then it would be alright. Kushina brought so much color and life into his world that his world would be even better if he was like her. His son was going to be who he was meant to be. Minato would see to that.

Besides, he was terrible at discipline.

Kushina was always the one correcting Naruto. If Naruto stepped out of line on his father, he would just let him be. Kushina was always complaining that Minato was being too soft on the boy. He had to know his limits, but it was so darned hard to be hard on him!

It was funny because he could discipline his subordinates. While Minato didn't like punishing Ninjas who stepped out of line, he could do it. He had to. He was the Hokage. It was his duty. It was just hard for him to do. Since it wasn't in his nature to do.

Sometimes, he wondered if Kushina would have made a better Hokage than him. She certainly could lay down the law and she was certainly confident in her abilities. These were qualities that he lacked. Qualities that he had borrow from her all the time. He wondered if she would ever make him give them back. But so far, she has never has.

Maybe it was that she didn't care. She always told him what she thought, when she thought it. When he was with her, there was no deceit, no lies, just her. And that gave him the strength to fulfill his duties as Hokage. For when the political infighting got too much Minato he could always come back to her and recharge. She was his strength and he was grateful to her for it.

Today was one of Minato's rare day's off. He was free unless something horrible happened. Minato got to be with his family all day without interruptions. He had been looking forward to today for weeks. Now that it was here, he was at peace. He had his beautiful wife and his handsome baby and nothing else. He was in heaven.

Of course, heaven was expensive. Particularly, if Kushina had anything to do with it. They had been going from store to store all day, picking up useless stuff. Kushina kept buying more and more! And of course, he was the lucky fool to carry all that stuff. And it was getting heavy! Minato felt like it was going to topple at any second. Not that he complained. He was too happy to bother.

Besides, a lot of what they were buying was for Naruto and that he loved doing that. In fact, he had helped quite a lot on that matter. He just loved buying anything for Naruto. He was his world and if it would make Naruto happy then it was fine with Minato. He was just so glad that Naruto was still here. He almost lost him once, he wouldn't lose him again.

As they went from store to store, people stopped to greet them and to fawn over their son. Naruto took it in stride. He beamed as people paid him attention. Minato knew that a lot of this attention was simply because of him, but it was still nice to see. Besides, it made Naruto happy and that was all that mattered.

Now, if he could grow a little faster . . .

Minato was dying to really play with his son. To roughhouse with him. To teach him ninjutsu, but he couldn't right now. Naruto was too young. Minato was going to have to wait.

But, it wouldn't be forever . . .

Minato was amazed on how fast his son was already growing. At four months, he was huge! He was robust and starting to get into anything within his reach. Luckily, he still couldn't crawl but he was already starting to be trouble. He was keeping his parents on their toes but it was worth it to see him smile. And boy did he do that a lot these days!

It was late afternoon before Kushina got tired of shopping. After dropping all the stuff off at the house, Minato whipped together a picnic and they set out for a park. Minato picked the quietest and most out of the way park because he wanted to be alone with his family. This was their time and he didn't want to share it with anyone.

By the time they had reached the park Naruto was asleep. So, they left him in his stroller and Minato set up the picnic. Minato had made almost all of Kushina's favorites; rice balls, dumplings, and curry. Sadly, he couldn't bring ramen to a picnic.

Not that Kushina really cared. She loved everything that he made. Then again, she always loved it. She always left the cooking to Minato; which he enjoyed. In fact, she let him do most of the housework too. If she was left to her own devices the house would be a mess! Minato needed things to be put away properly. Which Kushina wouldn't do. So, he did it instead.

Actually, he loved doing it. Everything at his work was so complex and treacherous that it felt great to do something so simple. He could escape into his own world and forget about the problems of the Leaf, forget about the rival clans, forget about the paperwork, and just be himself. It was relaxing. And he wished that he could do it more often.

In that park, Kushina went on about one thing and then another. Most of what she said was pointless but he enjoyed it. He loved listening to her. She was so fiery and alive that it was hard not to get swept away. He would listen to her problems, her opinions, and her stories then lose himself within them. He was safe within her . . .

"Minato, are you even listening to me?"

Minato was pulled out of his thoughts. Now, he was facing a slightly perturbed wife that might get him if he wasn't careful. "No, of course I was."

Kushina looked him in eyes then sighed. "Minato, what am I going to do with you? Honestly, y'know."

Minato reached over and pulled her close. Kushina snuggled under his chin then quieted down. He started to play with her hair. He never could help himself. Minato was at peace. His family was around him and everyone was fine. He was happy and content.

That was when Naruto woke up. Suddenly, Kushina was off tending to their son. Kushina broke out the baby food and fed him. Before they knew it, she was wearing more food than Naruto actually ate. He was such a slob just like his mom! Suddenly, they were laughing. This was truly heaven on earth!

Minato picked up his son. He held him close and kissed him. "Naruto, don't be a picky eater now . . . okay?"

" . . . Don't be a picky eater."

He recognized that voice. It was Kushina. He looked at her and realized that she wasn't talking. Kushina was laughing but no sound came from her lips. _What's going on?_

Then he heard her again:

"Just eat a lot, so you grow up big and strong . . ."

_What is happening?_ Minato tried to shut out the voice, but it failed:

"And make sure that you bathe every day and that you stay warm too . . ."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by light and was impaled by the nine tails. Kushina appeared in front of him, impaled by the same claw. Her back was turned to him and she didn't seem to notice him. She was talking to someone else:

"Also, don't stay up too late. Make sure you get plenty of sleep."

That was when he saw an altar. Minato squinted and saw that a newborn baby was on it. My son. He realized. Suddenly, he was back to that horrible day when the Ninetails attacked. When he lost his life and left his son all alone. How he had forgotten this he didn't know. _Naruto_, he thought as she continued, _Forgive me._

"And make sure to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them, okay? Just a few is fine . . ."

Minato wanted to reach out and touch his son, to comfort him, to show him how much he loved him but he couldn't. That hurt more than the claw through his chest or his impending doom. He would never hold him again. He would never see him grow up. Never be able to teach him all what he knew. Naruto would be alone. He would never know how much Minato loved him.

"As long as they are ones that you can really trust."

_Naruto, be safe, be happy._ Minato thought as he tried to focus on the seal. He had to get it right, for Naruto's sake. It was the least he could do as his father and the man cursing him to the life of a jinchuriki. It was the last thing that Minato wanted for his son, but he had little choice. His son would need this strength to survive the coming war. Still, it was a life he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, let alone his son . . .

"And . . . Your mom wasn't very good at this . . . Make sure you study hard and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember that everyone is good at somethings and not so good at others. So, even if something doesn't go well, don't get depressed, okay?"

Kushina. Minato could barely take it. He hated doing this to her; to him. They were the most important people in his world. They didn't deserve this. He loved them so much._ I am a terrible husband and father. Forgive me . . ._

Minato forced himself to shut Kushina out and focus on the seal. He was at a critical juncture and he needed to focus. Naruto's life depended on it. If he made any mistakes, Naruto would pay for it. He may be a terrible father but he couldn't die knowing that he caused his son's death. He had to focus!

"And another prohibition is women. Remember, I am one so I don't know much about it. Keep in mind that this world is made up of men and women. And so, at some point, you'll notice girls and that's normal, just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone who is like me!"

Minato's heart broke a little more. He knew that this son would find a fine girl like Kushina to love, but he wanted to be there to see it. To consul him on women. If he was anything like Kushina, Naruto was going to need help. He wanted to be there . . .

"Oh, that reminds me, speaking of the three prohibitions: you should be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, y'know."

_That's true._ He thought as he closed his eyes for a second. _Still, Master Jiraiya, please watch over my son for me._ Kushina was crying. Their time was almost over. Minato was almost finished with the seal. He could feel his life was slipping away from him. He was going to have to say good bye to Naruto.

"I wish that I could stay with you longer . . . I love you!"

Those words hurt the most. He loved his son so much. He didn't want to leave him. He was so precious to Minato. But he was leaving and there was no changing that. Minato's course was set, all there was left to do was say good bye . . .

"Minato, I am sorry I used up all your time!"

Minato wasn't angry. Kushina had said most of what he wanted to say, what he couldn't say. He was grateful for everything.

He told her, " No, it's all right." He addressed his son, "Naruto, My words to you: Well, I guess your talkative mom said it all." Minato gathered up the rest of his chakra then said, "Eight sign seal . . ."

Then it was over. He was in the void again - alone. Minato had remembered what happened that day. He remembered what he did to his son and Kushina. That hurt so bad that his soul felt like it would be crushed.

As quickly as he was aware of his new surroundings, he was being pulled somewhere else. He was thrown out and into a new body.

It took a second to realize that he was in the living world again. But he was not alone. All the other Hokages before were with him. And there was several others. Most of which he didn't recognize. He did recognize Orochimaru though. _You did this._ He thought as he got his bearings. _You undid the seal. Why? What are you planning?_

He was going to find out . . .


End file.
